


O colecionador

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Tsume, uma mulher forte e decidida engravida do segundo filho. Ela acredita que pode levar a vida normal de sempre, assim como fez quando gestava Hana, sua primogênita.Mas a vida segue por caminhos inesperados, num momento de desespero terá que fazer uma escolha arriscada. E com consequências para todos. Principalmente para o filhotinho ainda não nascido.O colecionador coloca um preço a ser pago. E ele não faz renegociações.





	1. Uma escolha e suas consequências

Tsume se arrependia de poucas coisas na vida. Era uma mulher intensa, que tomava decisões sempre visando o melhor. Se elas davam certo ou não, era outra questão. Mas seu lema pessoal era nunca se arrepender.

Exceto, claro, quando as consequências ruins envolviam outras pessoas... ou pior, envolviam a pequena criatura que não nasceu ainda.

Sim, ela estava no sétimo mês de gestação. Sentia-se perfeitamente capaz de continuar com as atividades do dia a dia, da mesma forma que fazia quando estava grávida de Hana, sua primogênita. Período que viveu tão bem quanto qualquer outra Inuzuka durante os nove meses de duração de uma gravidez normal.

Sua imprudência ignorava um fato primordial.

A segunda gestação não era “normal”.

Dentre todas as possibilidades possíveis, um shifter engravidar de um humano era das mais raras! E ali estava ela, carregando um mestiço no ventre, quando o clã sequer podia se lembrar do último meio-sangue que viveu entre eles.

Deveria ter sido mais prudente, ao invés de sair para a floresta com o barrigão para treinar os ninken da família.

Hana cansou de falar. Seus amigos deram conselhos. Porém Tsume era mulher forte e geniosa. Jamais deixaria de seguir a rotina a que estava acostumada para ter precaução com algo que era mais do que natural para a sua espécie: gerar vida nova.

Tal decisão pareceu acertada a medida que os meses passaram e ela entrou no sétimo. Continuou indo para a floresta e adestrar os animais. Até que, naquela manhã, os deuses resolveram castigar sua arrogância. Ela sentiu a primeira dor, reconhecida pela experiência como contração do parto. E o líquido que escorreu por suas pernas, sujando-lhe a calça a fez gelar de medo. O bebê resolveu vir ao mundo antes do previsto.

Não saberia dizer se por efeito da mistura de sangue humano com sangue lupino, mas o processo foi mais rápido do que se lembrava. Precisou sentar-se no chão, encostada em uma árvore, com tanta dor que não conseguiria voltar para casa.

Ordenou aos grandes cães que fossem buscar por ajuda, mas temia que não regressassem a tempo.

As dores que sentia eram horríveis, a fez temer pelo pior, pela segurança do filhotinho. Suor frio e abundante encharcou sua pele e as roupas que vestia. Oscilava no limiar da inconsciência quando notou a presença se materializando no ar. Um homem... ou um rapaz...? A imagem imprecisa e vaga trazia dúvidas... alguém vestindo um longo casaco de gola alta e óculos escuros, tão diáfano que parecia irreal, uma ilusão.

— Posso ajudá-la. Se quiser pagar o preço.

Essa foi a oferta que soou direto em sua cabeça. A dor e o receio de perder o filhote agiram como anestésicos, confundindo-lhe a mente. Foi incapaz de dar voz à resposta, ainda que seu coração respondesse por ela. Claro que queria ajuda para salvar a criança.

Claro que pagaria qualquer preço.

A próxima recordação que Tsume tinha, dizia respeito à filha se ajoelhando ao seu lado, emocionada a pegar o bebezinho recém-nascido aconchegado contra o peito da mãe. O nascimento do pequenino seria para sempre permeado pelo mistério, a cicatriz de cesariana que marcou o ventre de Tsume foi outro inexplicável acontecimento.

—--

A primeira visita aconteceu um ano depois. Exatamente no dia sete de julho, dia do aniversário de Inuzuka Kiba, nome que recebeu o menino nascido da união entre uma shifter e um humano, resultado de uma única noite de impulso.

Era noite e Tsume estava sentada no quarto do filho, encantada pela vitalidade e força que sentia do bebê. As marcas do Clã já dominavam as bochechas gorduchas, os olhos de íris animalesca desvendavam o mundo com tamanha curiosidade que Tsume nunca viu antes.

Ninava o filho de um lado para o outro, para que adormecesse, quando notou pela janela. Um vislumbre, rápido demais para ser levado como algo mais do que uma ilusão d’ótica criada pela noite, não fossem as circunstancias estranhas do pouco que Tsume se lembrava do momento que deu a luz. Reconheceria os trajes em qualquer lugar.

Não conseguiu sair do quarto do filho aquela noite. Nem em várias que se seguiram. Mas nada de inexplicável aconteceu, além de tal breve visita.

Visita. Assim que começou a chamar aquilo. Uma vez por ano, sempre no dia sete de julho, Tsume flagrava algum tipo de sinal ou prova de que a indistinta criatura viera visitar seu filho. Nunca deixava provas irrefutáveis, mas a mulher sabia que ele estava lá fora, no limite da cerca de madeira que marcava o perímetro do terreno da casa. A espreita.

Kiba cresceu como a estrela do Clã. Era o único mestiço entre eles, herdando características de ambas as espécies, tanto pontos fortes quanto fracos. Conseguia se curar de ferimentos tão rápido quanto os meninos-shifter (isso o salvou de vários castigos, pois os joelhos ralados sumiam antes que a mãe descobrisse). Tinha os sentidos ampliados: visão, audição, olfato, sexto sentido... justamente como a parte sobrenatural da família. E era imune a maioria de suas fraquezas: não se afetava com prata, nem com acônito. A lua cheia não influenciava suas ações, nem instigava a parte mais animal de sua mente.

Por outro lado, não era tão forte ou rápido quanto os meninos de sua idade, herdou isso da parte humana, sem dúvidas. Também não se transformava em lobo, e era o que doía mais. Enquanto os amiguinhos corriam livres pelo campo banhados pela luz da lua, Kiba só assistia, cheio de tristeza e inveja.

Seu cheiro também era diferente. Não cheirava como shifter, nem como humano, então ficou decidido por senso comum que aquele era o cheiro de um mestiço.

O que levava a outro ponto interessante: não se encaixava em nenhuma das premissas das castas: não tinha traços Alpha, nem Beta ou Ômega. Tornou-se apenas o “meio-sangue”, “mestiço”.

Enquanto crescia, aprendeu a lidar bem com as diferenças, adaptou-se às fraquezas e aos pontos fortes.

Ano após ano, crescia saudável, cheio de vida e energia. Era o centro das atenções onde quer que chegasse e adorava que prestassem atenção nele. Principalmente quando tinham contato com outra espécie shifter, que vinha para reuniões ou algum encontro entre os Conselhos. Um meio-sangue era raro até entre raças como os coelhos e macacos, reprodutores natos que geravam filhotes em profusão.

Eventualmente, Kiba também percebeu a figura fantasmagórica que vinha visitá-lo em seu aniversário. Sua mãe contou a história, mesmo que ela própria não soubesse de todas as lacunas. Tsume se viu presa em um momento de agonia e forte magia veio ajudá-la. Haveria um preço, mas ninguém sabia qual.

Kiba não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade, claro. Tentou contato por duas vezes, mas a imagem translúcida parecia feita de sonho. Um olhar direto para o misterioso homem (às vezes parecia um garoto, Kiba não tinha certeza) e era como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali!

Tentou adivinhar a natureza daquela pessoa. Não era um shifter, com certeza. Nem um elfo. Anão nem pensar (mesmo na forma de menino, já parecia bem alto). Humano...? Não. Kiba nunca teve contato com certas criaturas: humanos, vampiros, trolls, leprechaun... mas ouvia histórias. Sabia que não podia categorizar seu desconhecido visitante como algo assim ordinário.

À medida que os anos avançaram, acabou deduzindo que aquele era o preço: as visitas à distância, sempre no romper da noite. Talvez ele viesse para sempre, todos os anos. Quem sabe não absorvesse algo disso? Um pouco da energia de Kiba? Algo que só conseguia na presença dele?

Era uma teoria!

Mas a teoria se provou equívoca.

Na noite em que Kiba completou dezessete anos, a rotina seguiu como sempre. Um dia divertido, cheio de comemorações e diversões. Pelas leis do Clã, já podia se considerar um adulto, com todos os deveres e direitos. Iria escolher um caminho a seguir (obviamente seguiria como guerreiro e um dia se tornaria o líder dos Inuzuka). Os shifters comemoraram a passagem para a fase adulta com vinho de mel e muita carne assada. Músicas de homenagem e gratidão aos deuses e danças cerimoniais.

Foi um dia memorável, que Tsume, Hana e Kiba acreditaram que terminaria como todos os anos anteriores. Receberiam a visita silenciosa do homem que salvou a família de uma perda terrível, e a vida seguiria como sempre.

E foi. Até certa parte.

O homem veio, em sua aparição anual. Aquela que ficava à espreita no limiar da cerquinha de madeira, sem se aproximar mais do que isso.

A surpresa estava no dia seguinte, diferente das outras alvoradas, quando o sol nasceu e despertou a todos, certa intuição acometeu Tsume. Ela soube com toda a certeza do mundo que o preço fora cobrado.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e desespero no coração, entrou no quarto do filho caçula. Confirmou o que já desconfiava: o cômodo estava vazio.


	2. Bem-vindo ao novo lar

A claridade incomodou Kiba. Mas não tanto quanto as cócegas em seu nariz. Queria virar para o lado e continuar a dormir, mas teve um acesso de espirros incontrolável.

Espirrou uma, duas, três, várias vezes.

Ao final, sentou-se meio sem fôlego, limpando o rosto com o antebraço.

— Que caralho... — resmungou.

— Bom dia, novato.

Só então olhou para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado no gramado alto. Era um garoto de cabelos curtos loiros, grandes olhos azuis e marcas que pareciam bigodes de gato em suas bochechas. Vestia extravagantes roupas em tom laranja e tinha um ramo de valeriana na mão, flor que usou para causar as cócegas em Kiba. Aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho.

— Quem é você? — perguntou sonolento. Observou o cenário em que estava: um imenso campo florido a perder de vista. Não reconheceu o lugar e isso o deixou em alerta.

Sua última lembrança era a festa de aniversário. Bebeu tanto assim? Onde estava? Era uma pegadinha dos amigos? Tsume lhe arrancaria as duas orelhas por dormir fora de casa...

— Quem pergunta responde antes! — o sorrisão do desconhecido aumentou.

— Meu nome é Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Que lugar é esse? Não lembro como eu vim parar aqui.

— Sou Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Seja bem-vindo.

— Bem-vindo onde, caralho? Quer saber, não tenho tempo pra conversa. Preciso voltar pra casa.

Levantou-se num salto e se arrependeu um pouco. O estomago revirou-se, ainda levando um pouco de álcool não digerido. A cabeça doeu. Muito. Era sua primeira ressaca e parecia bem pior do que os meninos mais velhos alardeavam.

— Não tem como voltar pra casa — Naruto assistiu, permanecendo sentado no chão. Começou a puxar as florezinhas da valeriana e jogar no ar — Aqui é seu novo lar. Quer que eu te apresente?

Kiba resmungou algo e não respondeu. Que absurdo era aquele? Ao invés de continuar com o assunto, começou a andar meio sem rumo. Não sabia que direção seguir e o outro garoto, o tal Naruto, não parecia estar ali para ajudar a achar o caminho de volta a sua casa.

Afastou-se alguns passos e parou.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, concentrando os sentidos. Era um shifter, no fim das contas. Tentou ouvir com a audição apuradíssima e farejar o ar com o olfato sobrenatural. Não reconheceu nada, não captou qualquer mínima familiaridade com o que estava acostumado.

Ficou preocupado.

Estava assim tão longe de casa?

Tsume ia arrancar muito mais do que as duas orelhas.

— Oe, Naruto? Pra onde eu sigo? Tenho que voltar pra Konoha.

— Konoha? — ele coçou a nuca — Nunca ouvi falar.

— Que caralho! Como foi que eu cheguei aqui? Só lembro de estar comemorando meu aniversário, daí bebi demais e... espera — balançou a cabeça — Eu voltei pra casa com minha mãe e minha irmã. Lembro de me deitar na cama!

— Quem te trouxe aqui foi o Colecionador. Ele me trouxe também. E todo mundo que mora aqui.

— Tá, entendi. Isso é uma pegadinha. Vou matar meus amigos! Ou é um sonho? — olhou para as próprias mãos, pouco convencido da segunda opção. Sentia tudo realista demais para ser apenas um sonho.

— Tudo bem, leve o tempo que precisar para se convencer. Teve gente que surtou mais.

— Você não faz sentido — Kiba enviou uma careta para o outro, em partes pelo que ouviu, em partes pela cabeça que doía mais.

Naruto deu de ombros e apontou as direções.

— Ali fica a floresta e o lago. Pra lá é o pomar. E seguindo pra lá você chega na nossa vila, é onde ficam nossas casas.

— Obrigado, mas não tenho interesse em fazer turismo. Vou voltar pra minha casa e pra minha família. Prazer em te conhecer.

Não esperou resposta e seguiu na direção do suposto lago. Em Konoha tinha um lago onde costumava brincar e nadar com os amigos. Talvez fosse o ponto de referência que o faria voltar para casa. Além disso, estava com a garganta seca. Precisava beber um pouco de água.

— Vou ficar por aqui mesmo — Naruto caiu para trás, deitando-se na grama fofa — A gente se fala depois.

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas. Falou muito claro que pretendia ir embora, não falou? Estava sendo zombado?

Não pensou muito, já que não era seu forte. Continuou seguindo em frente.

O sol estava alto no céu, prova de que perdeu a hora e dormiu até tarde. Mas a culpa era da festa, não sua. Comemorou a passagem para a vida adulta como todos os shifters da sua vila. Agora já era um homem e podia fazer coisas de homem. Pretendia entrar para a academia ninja e seguir o caminho dos guerreiros. Também queria ir para uma cidade humana. Nunca tinha visto um ser humano, todavia Tsume não era favorável a isso. Mesmo tendo se envolvido com um homem, o que resultou na existência de Kiba.

Segundo sua mãe, seres humanos não eram confiáveis. E o filho era muito besta para que permitisse suas aventuras além dos limites onde a espécie shifter habitava.

Agora não precisava mais de permissão! Obviamente iria trabalhar bem aquela ideia, amolecer a mãe aos poucos e então se aventuraria! Ainda era jovem e tinha a vida toda pela frente, com planos grandiosos de conhecer o mundo e muitas outras raças.

Andou um tempo significativo que o intrigou. A distância enganava bastante. Era inacreditavelmente longe do que pensou no início. Foi um alivio quando a pequena floresta rompeu os contornos no horizonte. O ar mudou um pouco, ainda era uma atmosfera desconhecida, porém mais úmida e fresca, revelando a proximidade de água. Apressou o passo, ansioso por poder beber água.

Depois de ver a floresta, foi rápido alcançá-la.

O campo gramado acabava de modo abrupto, cedendo espaço às raízes das árvores, tão grossas que rompiam o solo e vinham a superfície. O chão coberto de folhas secas seguia numa espécie de trilha, com árvores em ambos os lados.

Kiba avançou pelo caminho um tanto estreito, até localizar até o abençoado e límpido lago! Às arvores contornando-o num belo desenho de lua crescente, com algumas crescendo e surgindo das águas estagnadas.

Muito menor do que pensou a princípio. Mais profundo do que poderia supor, foi o que descobriu ao cair de joelhos na beira do lago e olhar para as águas límpidas que se turvavam tanto que não se enxergava o fundo.

Não era o lago em que cresceu brincando.

— Que caralho tá acontecendo? — Kiba olhou em volta. O instinto alertando para o fato de se sentir observado.

Cuidadosamente juntou as mãos em concha, inclinou-se e encheu com água fresca. Manteve-se alerta o tempo todo em que bebeu da água, algo que ajudou a se sentir melhor. A dor de cabeça amainou um pouco. Saciar a sede fez o estomago se acalmar um tanto. A garganta parou de arranhar.

Bebeu duas ou três boas goladas.

Respirou fundo olhando ao redor. As árvores grandes da floresta pareciam antigas, centenárias. Não era possível divisar onde a floresta terminava e isso o preocupou um pouco.

Querendo refrescar as ideias inclinou-se até mergulhar a cabeça na água. Prendeu a respiração e contou até trinta, antes de erguer-se com uma exclamação de satisfação.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, respingando gotinhas dos cabelos castanhos em várias direções.

Sentiu-se mais desperto depois disso.

— Tenho que achar o caminho de casa — suspirou.

E pensar numa boa explicação para dar para sua mãe. Ela acreditaria na verdade? Dizer que foi dormir normalmente e acordou no local desconhecido parecia mentira descarada até para ele que vivia a experiência na pele.

— Dessa vez não é minha culpa! — falou pra si mesmo.

Aprontava tanto que era difícil acreditar na própria inocência.

— Mas primeiro preciso descobrir como voltar pra Konoha...

Pois não restava dúvidas de que não estava na vila. Todos os cheiros, todas as sensações remetiam ao desconhecido. Além disso, havia aquela... magia no ar que o arrepiava um tiquinho. Algo ancestral e puro, como jamais sentiu antes. Atingia seu lado shifter de um jeito inexplicável.

Seu peito apertou, atingido por súbita tristeza, uma intuição ruim que tirou todo o pouco animo recuperado.

Não conseguia entender a ligação entre acordar no lugar desconhecido, ser recepcionado por aquele garoto chamado Naruto e a sensação de estar em um lugar... uma realidade totalmente diferente da que estava acostumado.

Realidade...

O conceito era confuso, mas era a única palavra capaz de abarcar tudo o que Kiba sentia.

Suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem. As íris selvagens passearam pela superfície do lago rodeado de árvores. Tudo era tão calmo e surpreendente.

Inclusive o par de olhos que o mirava de volta, duas esferas esverdeadas e translucidas, flutuando brilhantes mais ao fundo, impossível de se ver a que criatura pertenciam.

Kiba gritou de susto e caiu sentado no chão, arrastando-se para longe da água.


	3. Realidades paralelas

Suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem. As íris selvagens passearam pela superfície do lago rodeado de árvores. Tudo era tão calmo e surpreendente.

Inclusive o par de olhos que o mirava de volta, duas esferas esverdeadas e translucidas, flutuando brilhantes mais ao fundo, impossível de se ver a que criatura pertenciam.

Kiba gritou de susto e caiu sentado no chão, arrastando-se para longe da água. 

—--

Arrastou-se pelo chão o bastante para levantar-se em segurança e correr para longe da margem, embreando-se pela floresta sem pensar em nada a não ser fugir daquele monstro que habitava as profundezas do lago.

Correu até ficar sem fôlego, momento em que tonteou e tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore.

A queda foi inevitável.

Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão que, mesmo coberto de folhas murchas, causou um arranhão em seus joelhos.

Ficou deitado, ofegante e assustado.

Os sentidos se aguçaram como nunca desde que acordou naquele lugar.

Ele sabia que não estava em Konoha. Sabia que aquele tal Naruto falava a verdade. Em cada fibra de seu corpo havia a sensação de estranhamento, como se a parte shifter se adaptasse a uma atmosfera adversa. Os cheiros, os sons… a estrutura do cenário… tudo transbordava magia elementar pura, remetendo a uma ancestralidade que desconcertava Kiba.

Confuso, sentindo os joelhos arderem enquanto o fator de cura sobrenatural se ativava, ficou deitado no chão, recuperando-se.

— Pensa, Kiba. Calma. Pânico não adianta de nada. Ontem… foi meu aniversário…

Ele se divertiu com os amigos, com a família. A mãe estava por perto, mas não o bastante para atrapalhar a diversão de quem entra na vida adulta e faz algo desejado, embora proibido até então: beber álcool sem ser contra as regra do clã. Esperou dezessete anos para fazer aquilo! Seguindo a tradição, festejou como outros garotos até então. Riu, brincou, emocionado por não ser mais um garotinho. Por poder dar inicio ao sonho de virar um ninja, por todo o futuro que se descortinava, no qual queria dar tudo de si e conquistar coisas grandes!

A noite cedeu espaço à madrugada, tinha flashes confusos a partir de então. Um brinde aqui, abraços efusivos ali, congratulações sinceras…

E seu quarto. Sim, conseguia recordar-se bem de chegar em casa com a mãe e a irmã, bêbado, porém feliz; aconchegar-se na cama e adormecer.

Parecia irreal acordar ali naquele espaço desconhecido, que parecia desconectado da realidade ao qual conhecia e era familiarizado.

— Mamãe… — sussurrou entristecido.

Os joelhos se curaram por completo, mas a tristeza permaneceu. Respirou fundo e reuniu forças para se levantar. Ficar caído no chão não faria os problemas desapareceram.

Levantou-se e passou as mãos pelos joelhos, para limpar as folhas que grudaram no sangue que começava a secar, não havia nem sinal dos ferimentos.

Precisava descobrir que lugar era aquele e como voltar para Konoha. Conseguia orientar-se, sabia para onde ficava o norte. Devia seguir naquela direção? Não adiantava muito saber tal ponto de referência dadas as circunstâncias misteriosas em que se encontrava.

Começou a andar quase de forma inconsistente.

Seguiu em frente.

Estava mais calmo, mas não se sentia pronto para enfrentar o monstro dentro do lago. Era forte, sabia lutar. Porém não fazia ideia do que era aquilo a espreita na água. Por mais impulsivo e esquentado que fosse, não se sentiu capaz de arriscar tudo naquela cartada inconsequente.

Caminhou por um bom tempo, todos os sentidos em alerta. Prestava atenção nos detalhes das árvores, da vegetação rasteira, o clima agradável e fresco. O silêncio comum à natureza exuberante. Parecia tudo tão deserto e solitário!

Pensou que a floresta não tinha fim, até que notou uma claridade diferente se insinuando entre os troncos das árvores. Isso o animou. Apressou o passo inundado por uma esperançosa agitação.

Assim que venceu os últimos obstáculos naturais, saiu em um grande descampado, de grama verdinha e um tapete de flores coloridas.

O sol alto no céu indicava que as horas avançavam e se aproximava do meio-dia.

Nem se deu conta da passagem do tempo, estava tão nervoso e ansioso que nem fome sentia. O que era muito, muito, muito atípico!

— Caralho… — resmungou em busca de algum alívio para sensação ruim que levava no peito.

Nem pensou muito antes de continuar seguindo em frente. Que opção tinha?

E foi por pouco tempo. Logo levou novo e inesperado baque enquanto vencia a distância coberta pela beleza verdejante.

Longe ainda, cortando a linearidade do horizonte, estava deitado um rapaz. Uma figura que Kiba não precisou se esforçar muito para reconhecer, de roupas em tom laranja e curtos cabelos loiros.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba andou por todo aquele tempo apenas para voltar justamente ao ponto de partida.

A garganta apertou dolorida. Mas o garoto engoliu o choro e venceu o resto da distância indo se reencontrar com um sorridente Naruto.

— Yo! Gostou da floresta? Chegou rápido aqui, aposto que foi por noroeste. Se tivesse desviado por sudeste ia demorar mais pra sair da floresta, ela é mais larga do que cumprida.

— Que caralho aconteceu? — Kiba soou grosseiro, olhando para Naruto de cima.

— Eu te disse. Não tem como sair daqui. Tentei várias e várias vezes, agora desisti.

— Que lugar é esse? — por fim Kiba sentou-se ao lado do outro que permaneceu deitado na grama.

— Acho que é tipo uma prisão. Não, não uma prisão. Mas é como um aquário. A diferença é que não tem só peixes e água aqui. Tem uma galera diferente na coleção.

— Aquário? Coleção? Você não faz sentido, não entendi nada!

Kiba cruzou os braços com irritação.

— Tá — Naruto sentou-se e dobrou as pernas, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos — Isso aqui é um lugar sobrenatural, tipo um espaço mágico. Eu acho que é um recorte dimensional isolado da nossa realidade. Por mais que a gente procure nunca acha a saída. Só quem sabe disso é o Colecionador.

A frase final despertou o interesse de Kiba.

— O Colecionador? Você já falou sobre ele antes. Quem é?

— Um tipo sinistro, de casaco, rosto coberto e presença forte. Ele deve ter rondado sua vida por um tempo.

— Oh…

Kiba sabia exatamente de quem Naruto estava falando.

— Sim. Provavelmente seus pais fizeram um pacto com o Colecionador. Aconteceu com todos nós.

— Caralho… então esse colecionador que me trouxe pra cá?

— Sim. Ele me trouxe e todos os outros.

— Outros? Você é um shifter também?

— Não!

Naruto respondeu. Então a magia característica do ambiente ondulou de leve. Surgiram orelhas felpudas no lugar das orelhas humanas. As marcas de bigode se soltaram das bochechas, virando longos fios de verdade, três de cada lado. Atrás dele uma longa e fofa cauda acastanhada de cinco pontas.

— Eu sou filho de Kitsune. Meu pai ou minha mãe… um deles era youkai raposa, o outro era humano.

— Youkai! Nunca conheci um youkai!

— Sou mestiço com humano, não tenho sangue puro.

— Eu também. Minha mãe é uma shifter lobo e meu pai é humano.

Naruto acertou um soquinho na mão aberta.

— Todos aqui são meio-sangue. Concluí que somos itens da coleção justamente por causa de sermos mestiços. Humanos não procriam com seres sobrenaturais com facilidade. É muito raro o sangue misturar e nascer um filhote vivo.

Kiba murchou um pouco.

— Eu era o único no meu clã. Não… era o único entre os shifters de vários clãs. Chamava atenção — sempre gostou de estar no centro das atenções. Não pensou que isso causaria a situação impensável de ser raptado e levado para longe de casa!

Naruto desfez a forma que exibia partes youkai e exibiu-se como humano.

— Não fique triste. Aqui é um bom lugar, você se acostuma. Depois eu te apresento cada canto e os outros moradores.

Kiba balançou a cabeça com incredulidade.

— Nem precisa. Não vou ficar muito tempo aqui, vou achar o Colecionador e socar o nariz dele. Vou voltar pra casa de qualquer jeito, acredite em mim.

O outro riu do jeito explosivo, mas havia incredulidade no olhar de íris azul.

— Não é como se eu não tivesse tentado, cara. Estou aqui já faz uns anos, sabe? Não estou mais perto de escapar do que estava quando o Colecionador me trouxe pra cá.

A informação tirou um pouco do folego de Kiba.

— Anos…?

— Hn. Perdi a noção de quantos, mas sei que o tempo corre diferente nessa realidade e no mundo real. Quando conversei com outros mestiços, descobri que há saltos temporais enormes, tipo. Em que ano você vivia antes de vir pra cá?

Kiba coçou a bochecha.

— Era o ano de dois mil e dezoito.

— Caralho! — Naruto mostrou surpresa no olhar — Passou mais de cem anos desde que a Ino veio pra cá! Ela é a nossa novata. Era a nossa novata. Agora é você.

— Cem anos? — por pouco Kiba não caiu para trás de choque.

— Hn. Ela vivia na época da revolução industrial. Mas nem se compara ao Sasuke. Ele é mais veterano na coleção, apesar de não ter sido o primeiro. Mestiços não são eternos, sabe? Sasuke vive aqui desde meados do período Kamakura — informou como se não fosse grande coisa.

Dessa vez a surpresa de Kiba ficou estampada em sua face e em cada detalhe de sua reação. Não era expert em história, na verdade, sempre que podia matava aulas da matéria tediosa. Mas nem mesmo ele desconhecia o famoso período japonês. Meados do período Kamakura? Isso se referia a que? O ano de mil e trezentos? Um pouco antes, um pouco depois… uma diferença monstruosa de quinhentos anos até o nascimento de Inuzuka Kiba.

— Ca-caralho.

— Eu sei. Reagi do mesmo jeito. Não nasci em um tempo tão antigo quanto Sasuke, eu já sou do período Edo, o Colecionador me trouxe do ano de mil setecentos e vinte e três, quando fiz dezessete anos.

— Ah, ontem também foi meu aniversário.

— Parabéns. Acabou de pegar o seu presente.

Kiba ignorou as congratulações. Estava mais preocupado com tudo o que ouviu até então. Aquele garoto que conversava consigo estava preso na realidade alternativa há séculos!

— Trezentos anos…? — sussurrou.

— Não! — Naruto agitou as mãos apressado — Não faz tudo isso de tempo que eu estou aqui, só que eu sai do mundo real. Eu te disse: o tempo passa diferente aqui dentro. Perdi as contas, mas calculo que to aqui faz uns três ou quatro anos. No máximo cinco.

— Então…

— Quanto mais tempo ficamos aqui, mais rápido o mundo gira. Acho que se for traçar um paralelo, um dia aqui equivale a meses lá fora. Foi a Ino que chegou a essa conclusão, só não me pergunte como!

Kiba sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e um aperto no coração.

Sua mãe e sua irmã deviam estar arrasadas com o seu sumiço! Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, não podia passar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar!


	4. Questão de tentativa e erro

— Quer conhecer o resto do pessoal? — Naruto perguntou empolgado. Fazia tempo que não recebiam um novato. Quase um ano.

— Não! — Kiba ficou de pé — Não tenho tempo pra isso! Vou atrás desse Colecionador e descobrir o caminho de casa!

Naruto suspirou.

— Não vai conseguir. Não vai fazer nada que todos nós não tentamos até agora. Além disso, pelo que vi, o Colecionador não está em casa. Ele trouxe você e saiu de novo. Nesses casos, não tem como entrar onde ele mora, acontece o mesmo paradoxo espacial: a gente tenta entrar na casa e de repente volta aqui!

Kiba pareceu desconfiado. Analisou o rosto do outro rapaz, não viu sombra de deboche ou mentira. Naruto contava um fato, somente isso.

— Mas…

— Se quiser, quando ele voltar eu te ajudo a tentar fugir daqui! Acredite em mim, agora não tem como.

A frase foi um balde de água fria no ânimo de Kiba. queria encontrar uma rota de escape o quanto antes. Porém ele era impulsivo, não burro. Uma das coisas que sua mãe lhe ensinou foi a premissa de tentar conhecer o inimigo antes de atacar. Bem, na grande maioria dos casos a tentativa era inválida. Kiba apenas atacava sem pensar…

Naquele momento se via preso em uma armadilha sem precedentes. A sensação era tão irreal que refreou os impulsos e o fez agir com cautela.

— Tudo bem. Mas você tem previsão de quando esse homem vai voltar?

— Nenhuma. Até agora são saídas intermitentes. Nunca vi um padrão… posso apresentar o pessoal e te levar até a casa dele, pra você tirar a prova!

— E não podemos ir antes na casa dele? Seria muito melhor.

Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca.

— Você é mais teimoso do que eu! Tudo bem, gosto disso.

— Não sou teimoso! Só quero voltar pra minha família.

A expressão de Naruto amuou. Pensar na própria família o deixava triste, ele não conheceu os pais, que faleceram em meio a uma guerra quando era recém nascido.

— Entendo. Vem comigo — ficou de pé também e apontou na direção em que Kiba havia seguido, depois apontou um pouco mais para a esquerda — Ali você vai para a floresta e para o lago, como já deve ter descoberto. Ali a gente chega na casa dele. Vem.

Os dois caminharam naquele sentido.

— Você tem vivido aqui todo esse tempo? O que vocês fazem? Só ficam aqui…?

— Tipo isso — Naruto respondeu — Bem, cada um tem sua rotina, pra poder se distrair. A gente se acostuma, que opção tem? Pra lá fica o pomar, a estufa, a arena de treinos e o parque.

— Arena de treinos?

— Hn. Treino lá com o pessoal todos os dias. Também tem uma biblioteca e um salão de jogos.

— Caralho…

O lugar parecia bem completo em suas opções. Talvez para que os “prisioneiros” não ficassem entediados?

Naruto silenciou. Já tinha passado pela mesma situação de Kiba, com a diferença que precisou descobrir tudo por si só. Sasuke, que vivia ali há mais tempo, não era o melhor anfitrião. Na verdade, ele estava na ponta contrária disso.

Enquanto seguiam em passos moderados, Kiba prestava atenção no lugar. O campo parecia se estender a perder de vista. Era algo lindo de se ver.

Em dado momento, a barriga do garoto roncou alto. Pelo visto seu corpo se recuperou do susto e cobrava algum alimento. Ele estava sem comer desde a noite da festa, o que para seus padrões era um bocado de tempo.

— Tá com fome? — Naruto escutou o som.

— Varado — Kiba resmungou. O estômago ainda estava meio sensível pela ressaca, porém a situação inusitada o ajudou a se recuperar um pouco. Nada como um bom susto para limpar o organismo dos efeitos da ressaca.

— Quer passar na vila e comer algo?

— Não! — Kiba explodiu — Só quero ir embora daqui! Desculpa, não posso perder tempo! Minha mãe e minha irmã devem estar desesperadas!

Naruto silenciou. Não parou o avançar, nem mudou de rumo.

Demoraram ainda um bom tempo, até que uma construção surgisse no horizonte, uma pequena casa de dois andares, toda no estilo ocidental que Kiba só havia visto em livros de história. Era algo como um pequeno e charmoso chalé.

— É ali? — soou ansioso.

— Sim. Ele mora ali.

— Vamos invadir e investigar!

— Espera… — Naruto chegou a estender o braço para impedir Kiba, mas o garoto mostrou o lado impulsivo e ansioso que lhe era característico e disparou numa corrida veloz, em parte graças ao fator sobrenatural, herança herdada da mãe shifter — Novatos…

Observou enquanto o recém-chegado corria rápido, ganhando terreno e aproximando-se da casa. Quando parecia que Kiba ia alcançar a cerquinha branca de madeira em volta do perímetro ele simplesmente desapareceu no ar.

Naruto sabia que era uma proteção erguida para impedi-los de chegar até a casa. Sempre que o Colecionador estava fora, aquilo era acionado. Quando ele regressava, havia outra barreira ainda mais intransponível…

Riu baixinho, imaginando a frustração de Kiba quando ele notasse que voltou ao ponto de partida, outra vez levado ao campo de flores em que despertou. Estaria óbvio na face do garoto, naquele pouco tempo de interação podia dizer que o outro era tão transparente e impulsivo quanto o próprio Naruto se sabia ser.

Sem pressa alguma encerrou a distância até pisar na “armadilha”. Pelo tempo de um piscar de pálpebras estava ao lado de Kiba, como deduziu.

— Eu te avisei — falou como quem não quer nada. Porém se arrependeu um pouco ao ver os olhos vivazes marejados de lágrimas, que Kiba lutava para não derramar.

— Que cacete. Não tem como chegar na casa…? — a voz soou fraca.

— Não, Kiba. Eu tentei. Por anos, eu tentei. Você acha que não? Eu vinha aqui todos os dias, mais de uma vez por dia. Tentei achar brechas na barreira, investiguei cada milímetro. Eu tentei… tentei pra valer.

O vigor daquela afirmação comoveu Kiba. devia ter levado o aviso a sério. Naruto lhe contou que estava ali há tempo o suficiente para que séculos se passassem no mundo real. Evidentemente teria buscado um jeito de escapar.

Mas Kiba era assim. Ele precisava ver as coisas por si só, tentar com as próprias mãos e a própria força.

— Vou tentar quando o Colecionador voltar. Continua essa coisa de mandar a gente de volta pra cá? — Kiba decidiu com menos afobação. Talvez voltasse à casa depois e investigasse com calma, sem afobação. Talvez descobrisse um detalhe que Naruto deixou passar… porque não?

— Não. Quando o Colecionador está em casa, a barreira é outra.

— Ah, então temos uma chance!

— Eu nunca consegui, mas não custa tentar — Naruto sorriu com simpatia.

Nesse momento a barriga de Kiba roncou de novo.

— Já sei! To com tanta fome que meus dons de detetive fraquejaram. Preciso comer alguma coisa pra ficar mais forte.

— Então vamos lá! Eu costumo filar a bóia na casa da Hinata. Já tá quase na hora da janta, mas não custa ver se ela guardou algo.

O sorriso de Naruto era quase contagiante. Não atingiu Kiba, porque ele ainda sofria por estar preso ali, aparentemente sem chances de conseguir escapar. Se fosse mesmo uma realidade entrecortada do mundo real, somente o criador poderia abrir uma passagem. Isso significava confrontar o até então misterioso Colecionador e requisitar sua liberdade de volta.

— Tudo bem — se deu por vencido. Estava com fome, cansado e a cabeça começava a doer. Os pensamentos convergiam todos para a mãe e a irmã. Se o cálculo de Naruto estava certo, aqueles dois meses paralelos estavam prestes a se passar em sua vila.

Sabia de outros mundos separados do Ningenkai , onde criaturas místicas viviam sua própria realidade. E tais mundos, às vezes, continham regras diferentes para tempo, espaço e outras medidas usadas pelos humanos. Discrepâncias que às vezes beiravam o impossível.

— Não quero acabar com as suas esperanças — Naruto falou baixinho — Só que alimentá-las é pior, sabe? Quanto antes você se conformar que não tem como sair daqui, menos vai sofrer.

Kiba fez um gesto de desprezo com a garganta.

— Não tenho medo de sofrer. Nem quero desistir! Meu sonho é de ser Hokage em Konoha e trazer orgulho para a minha família. Vou ser o primeiro Hokage mestiço da história! Farão lendas ao meu respeito! Preciso sair daqui para cumprir o meu destino.

A empolgação juvenil se reacendeu e alcançou Naruto.

— Que convicção, Kiba! Vou te ajudar na investigação. Nenhum de nós conseguiu achar uma brecha nas defesas do Colecionador, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez.

Kiba sorriu cheio de gratidão.

— Podemos comer agora? To passando mal de tanta fome…

— Claro! Vamos até a casa de Hinata! Ela sempre cozinha pra mim! Depois eu te apresento o pessoal. Você vai se dar bem com eles. Pode até considerar sua nova família.


	5. Olhos de Hinata

O lugar parecia imenso. A extensão do campo de flores a se perder de vista trazia a sensação de infinitude. E era engraçado quando algo entrecortava a distância, desfazendo a harmonia linear do horizonte.

Kiba comentou isso com Naruto, sobre a sensação de as coisas “surgirem” no campo de visão. Naruto explicou que provavelmente era parte da distorção espacial característico do lugar.

— Com o tempo você se acostuma.

— Me acostumo um caralho. Vou cair fora daqui antes disso.

O outro riu do jeito marrento e não insistiu.

Tal debate veio depois de um longo período de silêncio e foi interrompido pela visão de uma fileira de seis pequenas casas, todas no padrão ocidental em formato de chalés. Eram bonitas, simétricas como peças em um tabuleiro.

— Aquele da ponta surgiu ontem. Por isso a gente sabia que alguém chegaria. É sua nova casa.

— Não por muito tempo…

— Claro. Pelo tempo que ficar aqui com a gente.

Ao invés de seguir para o suposto novo lar de Kiba, Naruto desviou para a terceira casinha da direita para a esquerda. Bateu na porta e guardou.

Alguns minutos depois, um pequeno vão na porta se abriu e o rostinho miúdo de uma garota apareceu. Era uma menina de cabelos curtos tão escuros que pareciam ter reflexos azuis de acordo com a incidência da luz. O rosto redondo era bonito, principalmente com o rubor leve que incidia na pele pálida. Mas o que chamava a atenção os grandes e atípicos olhos perolados. Num instante inicial, Kiba pensou que a menina fosse cega, sensação que despareceu quando ela o encarou com certa curiosidade.

— Yo, Hinata! Esse é o Kiba. Ele chegou agora de manhã! Eu encontrei ele na entrada, dormindo entre as flores. Kiba, essa é Hinata! A comida dela é uma delícia, tem um pouco pra gente?

— C-claro, Naruto-kun — abriu a porta de vez, permitindo que eles entrassem em sua casa. Quando Kiba ia passando, sorriu de leve — P-prazer em conhecer.

— O prazer é todo meu!

— Venham comigo.

Os garotos obedeceram, Kiba mal segurando a curiosidade em observar o interior da residência. O primeiro cômodo era uma espécie de sala, com um jogo de sofás moderno, cortinas estampadas nas janelas e vasos de flores pendurados nos cantos.

O próximo ambiente era uma pequena cozinha, algo rústico, com o primordial para a sobrevivência de alguém, sem luxos. Muito limpa e agradável.

— Fiquem a vontade — indicou a mesa de quatro cadeiras — Vou esquentar a comida.

— Obrigado! — Naruto agradeceu com um sorrisão, sentando-se primeiro. Logo Kiba o imitou, feliz por Hinata tirar uma bandeja da geladeira cheia com onigiris.

— Sirvam-se, por favor.

Obedeceram sem pensar duas vezes. Kiba estava tão faminto que pegou um em cada mão e alterava mordidas entre eles.

— Gostoso! — exclamou com a boca cheia e grãs de arroz grudados na bochecha.

O jeito expansivo conquistou Hinata de imediato, que tratou de começar a esquentar as sobras do almoço. Imaginou que Naruto apareceria por ali, já que o rapaz almoçava em sua casa com uma frequência quase diária. E nos dias que não almoçava, aparecia com a cara de pau para filar comida no jantar. Então o que preparava a mais nunca era perdido.

— Seja bem vindo, Kiba-kun — ela falou baixinho — Espero que goste de conviver com a gente.

Kiba engoliu comida depressa, quase se engasgando.

— Obrigado! Mas eu falei pro Naruto que não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Vou descobrir uma passagem na casa desse “colecionador” e voltar pra Konoha! — mal terminou de falar e voltou a pegar mais bolinhos de arroz.

— Entendi — Hinata sorriu condescendente. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém falar assim. Provavelmente não seria a última.

— Vou ajudar — Naruto revelou empolgado com os bolinhos — Ah, Kiba é metade shifter lobo e metade humano. Mais um mestiço pra coleção.

— E a Hinata é o que? — o garoto soou curioso.

Naruto sorriu largo e suspeito, como se esperasse aquela pergunta.

— Ela é meio humana e meio medusa.

A informação fez Kiba parar de mastigar, assumindo uma aparência pensativa. A mente trabalhando rápido para reunir o que sabia sobre tal criatura.

— Medusa…? — soou distante, olhando para o lado.

— Sim, se olhar nos olhos dela você pode virar pedra! Não irrite a Hinata!! — debochou.

Pois a frase agiu como um imã que atraiu a atenção de Kiba por completo. Ele demorou meio segundo para erguer-se de um salto, quase derrubando a cadeira no ato e cobrir o rosto com os braços, protegendo-se.

— CARALHO!

A risada de Naruto soou cristalina pela cozinha, agradável e divertida. Todo mundo caia naquela pegadinha! Bem, “todo mundo” se referia aos novatos que chegavam ali.

Nem assim Kiba descobriu o rosto. Já tinha ouvido falar muito sobre as criaturas místicas, oriundas do ocidente, que em dias atuais eram raras. As lendas não davam margem a equívocos: uma vez petrificado, o individuo jamais regressava ao normal.

— Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun — Hinata falou suave — Sou metade humana, não herdei todos os poderes da raça. Meus olhos não petrificam ninguém.

— Não? — ele quis confirmar antes de se arriscar.

— Não. Naruto-kun está sendo malvado com você.

Só então o garoto abaixou os braços, mal notando as metades de onigiri que esmagou com as mãos.

— Que susto do inferno, Naruto! Não teve graça, caralho.

— Teve sim! — ele voltou a rir baixinho — Não foi tão engraçado quanto a Ino, mas valeu a pena.

Kiba fez uma careta e sentou-se, perdeu alguns segundos comendo o que sobrou dos bolinhos, tomando o cuidado de recolher grãozinhos de arroz com os dentes, limpando os dedos e não desperdiçando nada.

— Eu também sou assim — contou — Não nasci com todas as características de um shifter, tipo se transformar em lobo. Todos em Konoha podiam, eu morria de inveja.

Hinata terminou de esquentar a comida e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa, em frente a seus convidados. Então sentou-se também.

— A marca mais forte das Medusas é transformar coisas vivas em mármore. Eu nasci sem esse dom.

Mesmo entre shifters era sabido como humanos faziam preces e clamavam maldições, suplicando que tais criaturas usassem seu poder. Lendas diziam que alguns pedidos eram atendidos. Kiba nunca imaginou que seria possível nascer uma pessoa da relação entre Medusa e homem. O mundo era um lugar vasto e maravilhoso!

Mais um motivo para sair dali, realizar seu sonho de se tornar Hokage e conhecer tudo o que havia para se conhecer.

— Isso é legal — Naruto falou — Assim você não precisa ficar com os olhos vendados para evitar petrificar a gente!

— Hn — a garota concordou. Sempre considerou aquele poder como uma maldição. Sua mãe nunca pôde descobrir os olhos e admirar a própria filha, ou ao homem que amou. Tal ousadia significava a morte. Podia apenas supor que as íris fossem tão diferenciadas quanto as dela. Certeza disso? Não teria.

Principalmente agora que estava separada da família. Medusas eram longevas, podiam viver por muito, muitos anos. Mas Hinata estava naquele espaço tempo o bastante para ter desistido de reencontrá-la.

— Que gostoso! — Kiba exclamou mudando o assunto por completo. No rosto, a expressão de satisfação corroborava a frase animada — Você cozinha bem pra caralho!

— O-obrigada — Hinata corou forte.

— Ela cozinha e planta os vegetais! — Naruto revelou — Temos uma horta perto do pomar. A carne foi a gente quem caçou também. A floresta é grande, existem vários animais por lá.

— Não vi nenhum — Kiba resmungou, voltando a devorar o almoço tardio. A comida caiu bem, fortificando seu corpo e varrendo qualquer resquício da ressaca que pudesse ter ficado. Depois ia pedir um pouco de água, só para matar a sede que ainda era intensa.

— Ah, claro que não. Eles são arredios. Pra caçar tem que ter jeito!

— Eu sou um ótimo caçador! Se tiver que ficar alguns dias aqui, ajudo vocês.

—Obrigada, Kiba-kun. Toda ajuda é bem vinda — Hinata logo entendeu como a mente do garoto funcionava.

O resto da refeição aconteceu em silêncio, com os rapazes mais preocupados em comer, Hinata apenas assistindo. Por fim Kiba se ofereceu para lavar as vasilhas como forma de agradecimento (algo que aprendeu muito bem com Tsume).

— Agora que já enchemos a barriga, o que você quer fazer? Ver a sua casa ou conhecer os outros caras?

Kiba olhou pela janela. O dia estava acabando, ele realmente passou por muitas emoções e, saciada a fome, o cansaço cobrou o seu preço. Pensar na casa parecia tentador. Por outro lado, conheceu filhos de kitsune e Medusas. Era fascinante!

Que outros tipos de criatura encontraria por ali?

Deitar e descansar ou se aventurar?

Qual deveria escolher?!


	6. Mestiço que traz o enigma

Kiba decidiu conhecer o lugar e os demais moradores. Passado o primeiro momento de assombro, e permitindo-se pensar com calma na situação (coisa que fez enquanto comiam a sobremesa: mochi recheado com doce de feijão).

Por isso esperaram um pouco a refeição assentar na barriga e saíram da casa de Hinata agradecendo pela comida. A menina seguiu com eles para juntos apresentar a Kiba o local.

Primeiro passaram pela arena, um espaço amplo, dividido em dois ambientes: um aberto e um fechado.

— Aqui chove? — Kiba perguntou com curiosidade sincera.

— Claro — Naruto respondeu — É uma distorção espacial, mas reproduz a realidade. Temos estações e ciclos.

— Entendi. Vocês treinam aqui?

— Sasuke e eu treinamos todos os dias!

— E-eu treino às vezes!

Kiba observou a jovem medusa por alguns segundos, sem dar muita fé de que ela seria capaz de treinar qualquer coisa.

— Nos dias que eu ficar aqui vou treinar também! — decidiu. Precisaria se distrair com alguma coisa. Por mais que quisesse voltar para casa o quanto antes, enquanto não confrontasse o Colecionador não seria possível!

— Que bom, Kiba! — Hinata sorriu.

Também passaram pela horta. Um espaço encantador! 

Havia legumes e verduras viçosas, grandes e verdinhas, bem cuidadas e suculentas! Tudo cercado por uma fileira de ripas de madeira, meio tortas e claramente feitas por alguém amador. Mas nem por isso menos caprichoso.  
Eles entraram no espaço de cultivo. Hinata aproveitou para colher algumas cenouras que já estavam no ponto. Se juntasse com os nabos, beterrabas e outros legumes que já colheu, poderia fazer um prato delicioso!

— Venham jantar comigo — ela pediu sorrindo de leve — Vou cozinhar oden!

Kiba salivou em antecipação! Naruto não ficou atrás.

— Sim! — ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata deixou as cenouras enfileiradas no cantinho da cerca, pensando em pegá-las na volta. Dali seguiram direto para o pomar.

E Kiba encontrou outro cenário de tirar o fôlego. O pomar, na verdade, não perdia em nada para a floresta na qual se embrenhou mais cedo naquele dia mesmo. Muitas e diferenciadas árvores que se estendiam a perder de vista. A grande maioria carregadinha de frutas maravilhosas. Grandes tangerinas, maçãs, figos, pêssegos, ameixas... além de frutas que Kiba nem conhecia!

— Caralho! — exclamou maravilhado. Então balançou a cabeça e espantou a alegria. Okay, aquele era um lugar exótico e bem abastecido. Mas nada no mundo mudava o fato de ser uma prisão para o qual foi levado contra a sua vontade. Não se deixaria enganar com a sensação paradisíaca que reinava ali.

O que não o impediu de comer duas tangerinas, uma banana, seis cerejas e algumas carambolas.

Enquanto comia, pensou que estavam ali só pelas frutas. Mas enganou-se. E descobriu o malfadado engano do pior jeito possível.

Foi ao subir no pé de uma árvore, para experimentar uma fruta que nunca tinha visto na vida, que levou um susto memorável. Mal ajeitou-se no grande galho e estendeu o braço para pegar um dos frutos quando ouviu:

— Ainda estão verdes.

Kiba quase caiu da árvore.

— CARALHO! — exclamou ao desequilibrar-se e manter-se seguro a custo. Ouviu Naruto gargalhando lá embaixo e adivinhou fácil que ele já esperava algo nesse sentido. Olhou ao redor e logo descobriu quem falava consigo. Um garoto pouca coisa mais velho, talvez da mesma idade de Naruto, estava deitado preguiçosamente no galho, quase camuflado. O rapaz tinha olhos estreitos, castanhos tão escuros que pareciam negros. E cabelos igualmente escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo que apontava para o alto.

— Yo — ele cumprimentou antes de bocejar.

— Yo — Kiba sentou-se no galho, curioso.  
Em segundos tanto Naruto quanto Hinata se acomodavam em galhos próximos, com agilidade impressionante que fez o queixo de Kiba cair um pouco. Aqueles dois, visivelmente, eram excelentes em seus movimentos. Tão bons quanto ninjas de classe alta em Konoha. Muito melhores do que o próprio Kiba se sabia capaz.

A surpresa o calou por alguns segundos. Foi o rapaz preguiçoso que quebrou o clima estranho.

— Esse é o novato? Vi a casa que apareceu ontem a noite.

— Sim — Naruto respondeu com um sorrisão — O nome dele é Kiba! 

— Olá, Kiba. Meu nome é Shikamaru — foi a apresentação mais morna que Kiba já teve na vida.

— Olá! — respondeu tentando livrar-se da sensação de surpresa pela perícia demonstrada pelos outros dois. Principalmente por Hinata, a quem julgou com preconceito.

— Seja bem vindo, espero que aprecie a estadia, seja feliz, vamos ser amigos, blá, blá, blá — bocejou.

— Não se surpreenda! — Naruto coçou a orelha — Shikamaru faz a linha preguiçosa.

— Não sou preguiçoso — o rapaz rebateu mais do que depressa — Gosto de evitar situações problemáticas. Só isso.

— Ah — Kiba sorriu — Eu sou um shifter! Bem, sou meio shifter e meio humano! E você?

— Ele é meio esfinge! — Naruto se meteu, fazendo a revelação antes que Shikamaru pudesse responder.

Kiba quase caiu da árvore, segurando-se a custo bem a tempo. Esfinge? Esfinge?! ESFINGE?!! Aquelas criaturas enormes feitas de areia, que ficavam a espreita no caminho, prontas para desafiar os viajantes distraídos e propor um enigma, cuja resposta equivocada podia matar as vítimas?!!

— Caralho, cara!! Como isso é possível? — Kiba soou tão chocado quanto estava.

— Não entendi — Shikamaru soou confuso. A bem da verdade, nem Naruto nem Hinata compreenderam a reação de Kiba. Já tinham falado de youkais e medusas… ele próprio é um shifter lobo. Falavam de criaturas místicas ali, muito surpreendentes.

— Não sabia que esfinges podem fazer sexo… — Kiba limpou a garganta, nem se dando conta do rubor que coloriu as bochechas de Hinata.

— Ah — Naruto coçou o nariz, subitamente interessado na resposta.

Shikamaru coçou a nuca.

— Que problemático. Claro que meu pai pode assumir a forma humana, garoto. Esfinges vivem entre os humanos, aprendendo sobre seus hábitos e costumes para criar os enigmas. Não é como se vivessem na forma sobrenatural o tempo todo.

O sorriso de alívio de Kiba foi tão grande, mas tão grande, que os outros três se perguntaram que tipo de pensamento bizarro ia pela mente daquela criança…

— Entendi! Assim faz mais sentido. Tá na cara, né? Shifters, medusas, youkais… as criaturas têm uma forma humana e uma não humana! — então se entristeceu — Pena que nem todos os mestiços são assim. Eu não consigo me transformar em lobo.

— E meus cabelos não viram cobras, Kiba-kun — Hinata tentou animá-lo. Funcionou bem.

Ele virou-se para Shikamaru, confortavelmente deitado no galho, e lançou:

— Você se transforma em esfinge? — a ansiedade revelada na pergunta era contagiante.

— Não, eu não me transformo em esfinge.

— Ah — nem fez questão de esconder a decepção — E os enigmas de vida e morte? Você faz? Manda um aí! Eu vou adivinhar todos!

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, enviando um olhar entediado na direção de Kiba. Que garoto cansativo! Bem quando Naruto pareceu se acalmar, vinha um novato igualmente inquieto.

— Eu também não faço enigmas mortais, só os comuns.

Os lábios de Kiba se juntaram em um bico de pura chateação.

— E o que você faz de especial?!

— Durmo de olhos abertos.

A afirmação veio com tanta seriedade que enganou Kiba. Por segundos ele ficou maravilhado. Dormir de olhos abertos devia ser uma coisa incrível e ele quis muito ser capaz de… dormir… de… olhos abertos…

— Caralho! — esbravejou ao se compreender vítima de uma piada.

Naruto gargalhou. Até mesmo Hinata sorriu um pouco mais.

— A vida tem dessas coisas — o meio youkai tentou consolar o jovem amigo — Mas mesmo assim mestiços de humanos e esfinges são raros, tendo características sobrenaturais.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, menos decepcionado.

— Você também treina na arena? — perguntou querendo saber se aquele rapaz era tão habilidoso quanto Naruto e Hinata.

— De vez em quando.

— Shika prefere ficar lendo. Ele cuida da biblioteca! Tem milhares de livros por lá. Nunca li nenhum, mas acho impressionante.

A informação não interessou Kiba. Ele só lia os livros da escola porque era obrigado.

— De qualquer jeito, seja bem vindo — Shikamaru falou com sinceridade. Pelo jeito l novo “item da coleção” era tão enérgico e hiperativo quanto Naruto. Reclamava e reclamava, mas no fundo sabia que ajudava a salvar do tédio.

— Obrigado! Mas não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Vou obrigar o Colecionador a me mandar para casa!

Daquela vez Shikamaru ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Mas ao invés de expor (ainda mais) sua incredulidade, apenas aquiesceu.

— Claro.

— Prazer em te conhecer! As circunstâncias são ruins, mas vocês são legais. Depois que eu acabar com o Colecionador todos também vão poder sair daqui.

— Prazer em te conhecer — respondeu com educação. Estava ali há anos o bastante para não se contagiar com a esperança que Kiba sentia, aprendeu que não havia saída da propriedade que o Colecionador criou. Porém descobriu isso com a dor da experiência, tentou e tentou ainda que os outros insistissem que era impossível conseguir a liberdade.

Fracassou vez após vez, até se conformar com a vida em cativeiro. O mínimo que podia fazer era permitir que o garoto shifter tentasse algo assim, lutando para fugir, percebendo por si só que não tinham escolha.

— Vamos continuar? — Naruto perguntou.

— Sim! — Kiba sorriu exibindo os dentinhos afiados. Estava anoitecendo, queria aproveitar o máximo que pudesse.

Não admitia nem para si, mas sentia certo receio de entrar na tal casa que supostamente era sua.

— Hora de ir conhecer a Ino. Ela mora no lago.

— Parece interessante… — Kiba foi falando, mas caiu em si — O… o monstro do lago??

— Ah, você já conheceu ela? — Naruto saltou da árvore, sendo seguido por Hinata.

Kiba hesitou um pouco, lembrando-se do susto que levou ao saciar sua sede no lago. A última coisa que queria era encontrar aquilo outra vez!!


	7. Mas você até que é normal

Enquanto seguiam até o lago, Naruto aproveitou para falar um pouco mais sobre a rotina do lugar.

Kiba ouviu por educação. Seus planos eram de sair o quanto antes dali. Mas parou de repetir isso, porque não queria insistir em algo que para si era mais do que óbvio. Era coisa do destino que viesse ali libertar aqueles prisioneiros!

Perdeu-se em devaneios sobre se tornar um herói e ser recebido de volta em Konoha com glórias, abraçar a família e retomar os planos interrompidos.

Desse modo chegou ao lago sem sequer perceber direito.

O sol quase desaparecera no horizonte, a noite vinha abraçá-los deixando claro que aquele seria o último encontro, antes que estivesse escuro demais para qualquer coisa.

— Acho que ela não está por aqui — Naruto falou abaixando-se na beira do lago — INO!

Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Hinata abaixou-se também, apenas Kiba continuou de pé observando em segurança. Não que tivesse medo ou algo assim, mas aprendeu que prudência também era características dos mais fortes e sábios.

Shikamaru tinha ficado para trás. Ele não mostrou interesse em encontrar o monstro do lago, preferia continuar na paz e sossego daquela árvore até que estivesse na hora de ir para casa dormir.

— Será que ela foi embora? — Kiba perguntou.

— Não pode ser, Kiba-kun. Ela está tão presa nesse mundo quanto a gente.

Claro! Ela era um monstro! Isso o alíviou um pouco mais, fazendo com que se aproximasse da margem do lago.

Esperaram alguns segundos, em silêncio expectante, até que a água se ondulou e uma garota emergiu, respingando água para todo lado. Dessa vez Kiba não se assustou, já estava preparado.

— Boa noite, perdedores — a tal Ino cumprimentou sorrindo. Tinha olhos verdes intensos e longos cabelos loiros que caiam por seu torso, única cobertura dos seios bem torneados. Água escorria pelos fios, pelo rosto… era uma imagem sensual.

Kiba nunca tinha visto uma garota sem blusa antes. Sentiu o rosto entrar em combustão. Foi incapaz de responder ao cumprimento.

— Boa noite, Ino!

— Ah, Hinata! Boa noite!

— Yo! — Naruto se meteu — Vim te apresentar o Kiba. Ele chegou hoje de manhã!

A garota lançou um longo olhar na direção do recém-chegado e o analisou com interesse sem tentar disfarçar. Ao final, torceu o nariz com desagrado.

— Outro moleque! Não acredito nisso.

A frase depreciativa irritou Kiba.

— Espero que o monstro do lago te engula, isso sim! Ia te avisar pra ter cuidado…

— Monstro do lago…? — Ino indagou.

— Você estava falando a sério sobre o “monstro”? — Naruto coçou o queixo — Pensei que era um jeito de se referir a Ino.

— OE! Idiota — Ino respondeu irritada — Eu notei você aqui mais cedo, mas não consegui ver direito. Eu estava vindo para a superfície e você saiu correndo, meio borrado de medo!

Kiba entreabriu os lábios. Ele todo era a imagem da indignação.

— Eu não estava com medo! Me afastei um pouco pra pensar uma estratégia, só isso!

A afirmação não convenceu nenhum dos outros três. Talvez não tenha convencido nem o próprio Kiba. Okay, talvez lá no fundo ele tivesse sentido um tiquinho de medo, o que não era muito honroso para quem tem planos de ser Hokage. Por outro lado, era um sentimento nato que ajudava na sobrevivência e…

— Não fique assim, Kiba — Hinata não gostava de ver as pessoas pressionadas — Você acabou de chegar em um lugar estranho, tem que se precaver mesmo.

A afirmação gentil trouxe um sorriso tão grande ao rosto do garoto, que divertiu os demais.

— Isso! Eu estava sendo precavido — afirmou cheio de si, mesmo que tivesse um pouco de dúvida sobre o que “precavido” significava.

— Então você é nosso novo coleguinha… — Ino falou mais suave, nadando até a beira do lago, onde cruzou os dois braços sobre a grama fofa.

— Por pouco tempo…

— Ele vai obrigar o Colecionador a mostrar a saída — Naruto explicou depressa, trocando um olhar significativo com as duas garotas. Assim como Kiba repetia sua intenção à exaustão, sabiam que era impossível conseguir tal intento. Todos ali tinham tentado muito. Ou melhor, quase todos.

— Okay — Ino soou desinteressada — E que tipo de bicho mestiço você é? Sinto cheiro de cachorro…

— Não sou cachorro! — por fim Kiba também se aproximou do lago, sentando-se junto a Naruto e Hinata, numa espécie de semicírculo que deixava a garota de longos cabelos loiros no centro das atenções — Sou meio humano e meio shifter. E você?

— Shifter?! — ela bateu os dentinhos algumas vezes, exibindo uma fileira afiada e pontiaguda como de tubarões — Uma vez jantei um shifter golfinho. Era uma delicia! Você é golfinho também?

— Não! Sou um shifter lobo… — explicou mais do que depressa, tentando desvendar que Ino falava a sério ou estava sendo irônica e debochando dele.

A expressão que a garota fez não ajudou a esclarecer.

— Eca. Os pelos grudam na língua e incomodam muito. E você não parece muito saboroso… talvez em alguns anos — a provocação ficou clara, ela estava apenas brincando com o garoto. Porém Kiba arrepiou-se.

— Ei, pra sua informação eu sou uma delícia. Daria um banquete e tanto, mas é claro que isso nunca vai acontecer.

— Vou confiar na sua palavra — Ino sorriu, impressionada com a autoestima do novato.

— E você é mestiça com o quê? — Kiba teve um estalo. Ainda não sabia que tipo de criatura era aquela mulher.

Como resposta, a água do lago se agitou e uma espécie de cauda emergiu. Era uma parte anatômica exuberante, recoberta de escamas verde escuro perfeitamente enfileiradas. Espirrou água em todo mundo.

— Sou metade humana, metade sereia.

— Sereia! — o queixo de Kiba caiu — Uma sereia de verdade! Sempre pensei que estivessem extintas! — então virou-se para Naruto, feliz como se tivesse ganhado o presente de natal antecipado — Ela é uma sereia!

Naruto respondeu com um sorrisão maior.

— Pois é, cuidado pra não cair no encanto da sereia.

O alerta fez Kiba olhar com mais atenção para Ino.

— Você hipnotiza as pessoas pra comer elas? É cantando? Sua cauda vira perna pra sair do mar? Eu assisti um filme da Disney que era assim. Pensei que sereias fossem belíssimas, mas você até que é normal.

A empolgação do garoto divertiu os demais. Ino também estava achando engraçado, até a última frase. A conclusão de Kiba varreu-lhe o bom humor.

— Falou o rei da beleza. Cara de cachorro.

— Desculpa, não quis ofender — ele deu de ombros — Você não respondeu minhas perguntas!

Ino suspirou tentando ter um pouco de paciência.

— Minha cauda não vira pernas, não sei o que é “Disney”, posso usar minha canção para te fazer dormir, mas não para hipnotizar. Herdei mais da parte sobrenatural do que da humana, mas tenho sangue mortal correndo nas veias. Sereias não estão extintas, mas são raras. E mestiças como eu são mais raras ainda.

— Que foda — Kiba disse com simplicidade. Não podia negar que conheceu criaturas esplêndidas ali. Ser um shifter parecia lugar comum perto dos demais.

— Eu já ouvi a Ino cantar, do jeito normal. Foi lindo e eu não dormi — Hinata revelou.

— Sim, ter sangue humano me ajuda a controlar certos poderes que minha mãe nunca conseguiu.

— Então você não sai daí dessa lagoa? Mas ela não é pequena? Pensei que sereias vivessem no mar… — a curiosidade de Kiba parecia infinita.

— Eu vivia no mar, até o Colecionador me trazer pra cá. Sereias são adaptáveis, seja na água doce ou salgada, a gente vive bem. E esse lago está preso no paradoxo espacial. Parece um lago pequeno, mas ele é bem grande, tem todo um sistema vivo aqui dentro. Não é desagradável, apesar de não ser a liberdade real.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou fazer o Colecionador libertar todo mundo! Dou minha palavra!

Kiba afirmou com toda a certeza que poderia ter. Ino apenas sorriu, assim como Hinata, ambas tocadas pela esperança contida naquelas palavras. Naruto acertou um soquinho no ombro do garoto.

— E eu vou ajudá-lo! Mas agora acho melhor a gente voltar. Já anoiteceu e eu to um bagaço. Amanhã a gente podia fazer um lual, o que acham?

— Parece ótimo, Naruto-kun.

— Boa ideia, cara de raposa.

— E daí você conhece o Sasuke. Só falta ele agora.

— Tudo bem — Kiba concordou, subitamente se dando conta de que estava exausto. A adrenalina das descobertas o manteve o dia todo e agora vinha cobrar seu preço. O corpo pediu um pouco de descanso.

Ele aceitaria, por hora, se recolher a casinha feita para ele, naquele lugar irreal.


	8. O fim de um longo dia

Hinata e Naruto se despediram de Kiba à porta do encantador chalé. A menina ainda convidou Kiba para jantar com ela, pois sabia que a adaptação não era fácil. Principalmente a primeira noite, a se passar sozinho em uma casa estranha após ser separado da família.

Mas o garoto negou a oferta e agradeceu. Queria um pouco de tempo para acalmar e assentar as ideias.

— Não se esqueça que não está sozinho, Kiba — Hinata falou tentando tranquilizar o tormento que a expressão do recém-chegado mal conseguia ocultar. Durante o passeio, todas as novidades e descobertas conquistaram a atenção de Kiba e ele distraiu-se da questão principal. Agora que ficava sozinho, era hora de encarar os piores receios. E o principal: a ideia de ter que passar o resto da vida ali.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu sentindo a garganta se apertar. Foi forte o dia todo. Porém sentia-se a um passo de desabar.

— Boa noite, cara. Eu moro na casa do meio. Se precisar bate lá, eu durmo tarde.

— Suave, Naruto. Eu vou ficar bem, obrigado.

Os dois aceitaram as palavras dele, mesmo sabendo que não era nada fácil passar por aquilo. Tanto Naruto quanto Hinata já sofreram o terror de ser tirado de casa e jogado em um lugar desconhecido sem nenhuma informação, a não ser os itens para poder sobreviver e um possível morador que já estivesse ali. Todavia, insistir em oferecer ajuda não parecia o mais apropriado para alguém com a personalidade de Kiba, um tanto arrogante e cheio de si. Não precisavam conhecer muito para adivinhar que ele não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza. Sem opção, despediram-se e foram embora.

Assim que fechou a porta, Kiba respirou fundo, encostando-se na folha de madeira. Já tinha provas mais do que suficientes de que aquilo não era um sonho, muito menos um pesadelo. Era a sua realidade.

Estava ali, naquele lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas, afirmando que sua única opção era continuar vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se não tivesse sido levado para longe de sua mãe e sua irmã sem qualquer tipo de permissão.

A esse pensamento, Kiba hesitou um pouco. Sabia da história sobre seu nascimento. Tsume lhe contou desde que teve idade para compreender: um homem misterioso salvou-lhe do parto prematuro, que poderia ter acabado em tragédia, a troco de pagar um preço. Então, sendo bem sincero, precisava admitir que o Colecionador tinha sim, algum tipo de permissão. O medo de Inuzuka Tsume de perder o filhote foi tão grande que a fez aceitar aquele acordo.

A mãe foi guiada pelo menos em um momento de desespero e aquele Colecionador se aproveitou disso. Kiba nunca o perdoaria.

Respirando fundo, olhou ao redor.

A casa era parecida com a de Hinata (e a dos demais moradores, deduziu fácil), começava com uma sala pequena, com um jogo de sofás e cortinas fechadas sobre a grande janela. Notou que as luzes estavam acesas, se perguntando se havia energia ali ou se era fruto de algum truque. Mais provavelmente a segunda opção.

Dando início à uma rápida exploração, Kiba descobriu que uma das portas levava a um quarto pequeno, com uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupas, cheio de peças ao estilo das que ele vestia. Talvez esse preparo fosse fruto dos anos de observação.

Também descobriu a porta que dava acesso a um banheiro padrão oriental. E uma porta menor levava a uma espécie de despensa. Não era muito familiar àquilo, pois sua mãe e sua irmã cuidavam do principal na faxina. Mas reconheceu os produtos de limpezas e acessórios para manter a casinha limpa.

A última porta levava a cozinha. Idêntica a de Hinata, com os móveis básicos, de fogão a geladeira, provavelmente bem abastecida.

Confirmou fuçando na geladeira, descobriu verduras frescas, carne, leite, ovos e mais algumas coisas para que pudesse se manter por uma semana. Nem precisou pensar para deduzir que aquela oferta era um presente dos outros moradores, muito provavelmente pensado por Naruto e Hinata, os dois mais sociáveis que conheceu. Isso seria um problema em sua vida: era péssimo cozinheiro! Dependia muito da mãe e da irmã para se alimentar bem. Talvez se levasse aquilo para Hinata, ela aceitaria cozinhar um pouco a mais e repartir com ele? Seria muita folga?

Acabou sentando-se à mesa, desanimado.

Kiba possuía um espirito livre, irrequieto e selvagem por natureza. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que se veria preso em uma espécie de cativeiro, justamente quando sonhava planos para a vida que teria pela frente.

Como pensar em ficar ali, envelhecer longe de tudo e de todos o que conhecia, aceitando o destino imposto por alguém que “colecionava” mestiços cujo nascimento era um fato raro?

Ter que esperar a oportunidade de lutar pela liberdade era desesperador. E o que mais Kiba podia fazer? Voltar a noite naquela casa, investigar a barreira que criava um paradoxo no lar do misterioso homem e tentar invadir novamente?

Sozinho teria mais chances?

Esfregou o rosto, cansado.

O tempo ali corria de forma diferente. Quantos dias teriam se passado na sua realidade? Só de imaginar o desespero de Hana e Tsume, sentia um aperto no peito. E culpa, por causar isso a elas. Ainda que fosse inocente.

Talvez se tivesse se tornado mais forte… ou se não assistisse aquele homem observando tudo como algo normal…

Tantas possibilidades faziam sua cabeça doer.

Assim como seu corpo exausto das emoções.

Kiba desistiu de ir investigar a casa do Colecionador sozinho e no escuro. De todas as ideias idiotas que já teve na vida, aquela parecia mais uma delas. A escuridão era mestre em esconder coisas, não em revelar. Pelo menos não coisas boas…

Estava com um pouco de fome, mas sem ânimo para cozinhar alguma coisa. Devia ter aceitado a oferta de Hinata sobre o bento. Assim não precisava se preocupar, ao menos aquela noite, em preparar algo. Talvez no armário de mantimentos encontrasse algum tipo de petisco.

Nem foi fuçar no móvel.

Preferiu tomar um banho e descansar. Recuperar as forças para o que quer que viesse dali para frente.

Descobriu que o chuveiro era agradável, atingia a temperatura ideal. Havia produtos de higiene a disposição, aromas familiares à Kiba, como os que usava na infância.

O Colecionador era cuidadoso, detalhista, ficou claro naquele momento. Nunca teve contato com ele, a não ser as noites do seu aniversário. E nessas minúcias, Kiba descobria como ele era criterioso. Okay, o homem não devia ser subestimado.

Além disso, enquanto lavava o corpo com o sabonete de cheiro agradável, se deu conta de algo ainda mais assustador.

Todo aquele lugar. Aquela… “realidade”, as casas, as criaturas aprisionadas..

Quão forte deveria ser o Colecionador para construir e manter tudo aquilo?

Kiba não conseguiu pensar numa resposta.

—--

Após o banho descobriu um pijama azul com nuvenzinhas brancas, igualzinho a um que tinha na infância e que adorava. Quem lhe deu foi Hana, quando terminou o primeiro ano do fundamental e foi aluno destaque nas aulas de Educação Física.

“Ninguém tem energia como Kiba-kun”, o professor disse com certo orgulho.

Hana explicou que nuvens e céu azul remetia a tranquilidade, fator que o caçula precisava na vida. Acalmar-se um pouco! Ele era muito elétrico.

Vestiu o pijama com cuidado e ajeitou-se na cama. A cortina estava entreaberta e a luz da lua iluminava o cômodo, dando um efeito surreal ao cenário. Nem terminou de mexer nas gavetas e outros cantos inexplorados. A lembrança da infância veio com um peso esmagador, que o levou a exaustão.

O chalezinho era agradável, aconchegante. Não ia negar isso. Mas tão silencioso, sem os gritos bravos de Tsume e sem as brincadeiras animadas de Hana! Sentiu faltas dela, muito.

Sabia que um dia sairia de casa e trilhara seu caminho até virar Hokage, mas tal fato deveria se desenrolar naturalmente, ser construído no dia a dia, não daquele jeito criminoso! Um rapto!

Quando puxou o lençol e cobriu-se todo, Kiba sabia que não conseguiria dormir a noite toda. Assim como intuía que seria incapaz de segurar o choro.


	9. O morador mais antigo

A despeito dos temores de Kiba, em determinado momento da madrugada o cansaço falou mais alto e ele adormeceu. Foi um sono pesado, sem sonhos do qual se lembrar no dia seguinte, que serviu ao propósito de recuperar as forças.

A maior dificuldade foi a consciência de não estar em casa. Não estar no próprio quarto, no colchão ao qual o corpo já está acostumado e reconhece como familiar.

Acordou ao fim da madrugada, quando os primeiros raios do sol se insinuavam por uma fresta na cortina.

Suspirou, melancólico. Ainda estava na sua nova residência, cortesia d’O Colecionador. Mas o que ele pensou? Que voltaria para casa magicamente, tão misteriosamente quanto veio parar ali? Como se a vida fosse fácil assim...

Porém aquele era Inuzuka Kiba, o hiperativo número um de Konoha. Depressão e desanimo não combinavam muito com ele. Por isso levantou-se, respirando fundo e tentando mandar o abatimento para longe.

Arrumou a cama e fiscalizou melhor o guarda-roupas.

Sim, reconhecia seu estilo em cada uma daquelas peças, todas que tocou e observou poderiam ter sido escolhidas por ele sem grande hesitação. Pegou uma bermuda e um casaco com pelos nas mangas e na borda do gorro.

Ia saindo do quarto, porém resolveu voltar e ajeitar a cama e o lençol, dando um ar mais organizado ao local.

Passou pelo banheiro antes de ir para a cozinha e preparar o próprio café da manhã.

Encontrou uma panela de arroz e ficou feliz! Sabia muito bem usar aquilo! Também encontrou temperos e condimentos dos quais reconheceu a maioria. Seu olfato shifter ajudava e muito a distinguir aromas. O próximo passo foi desvendar o armário de mantimentos e encontrar o arroz, que colocou na panela junto com algum sal e ligou na tomada (ainda se encantava com aquilo: energia ainda que nenhum poste ou sequer fio pudesse ser visto. Será que dava choque? E, okay, até Kiba se sentiu besta com tal dúvida).

Depois foi a luta para decidir o que fazer como acompanhamento. Viu peixe e carne na geladeira. Tinha uma leve noção de pratos com carne. Peixe era um assunto mais delicado, que envolvia limpar escamas e entranhas, e Kiba não se sentia maduro o bastante para isso.

No fim das contas cozinhou umas cenouras mal cortadas, umas batatas e rabanetes e preparou uma omelete. Acabou com cortes nas pontas dos dedos e duas ou três queimaduras leves. Graças a isso descobriu um kit de primeiros socorros no armário do banheiro, junto com medicação leve do dia-a-dia, como pomadas, remédio para febre, indigestão e dor de cabeça dentre outras opções. Não usou nada do que encontrou: sua cura sobrenatural agiu mais rápido.

A primeira refeição que fez por sua conta não ficou lá essas coisas, mas saciou a fome de quem sempre se alimentou bem e foi dormir sem o jantar.

Por fim colocou as louças na pia e decidiu sair de casa, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

O sol já ia alto no céu, e isso surpreendeu Kiba. Ele estava tão absorto em cozinhar que nem viu o tempo passar! Jamais se deu conta do quão trabalhoso era preparar uma refeição. Nunca deu valor a mãe ou a irmão por isso, mais preocupado em encher a barriga, como o moleque folgado que era.

— Quando voltar para casa vou mudar isso! — se prometeu, cheio de determinação — Vou agradecer a okaasa e a Hana-nee por sempre cuidarem de mim!

Avançou alguns passos, então se voltou e admirou a fileirinha de casas. A sua era a última (ou a primeira, dependendo de que direção se olhasse).

Então havia uma, que ele não fazia ideia de quem era. Na próxima morava Hinata. E Naruto na sequência. As duas últimas pertenciam a Shikamaru e a Sasuke, que ainda não conheceu.

— Bom dia, Kiba — Hinata saiu da residência e veio se encontrar com ele.

— Bom dia!

A menina hesitou um pouco, um tanto tímida. Não tinha a facilidade de Naruto em socializar, mas era tão raro surgir alguém novo ali... e, a bem da verdade; Hinata, dos atuais moradores, foi a quarta a chegar. Cada vez que recebiam alguém novo, despertava nela um instinto um tanto protetor, algo quase materno, no sentido de ajudar na adaptação e não sentir solidão.

Aquele shifter lobo era um tanto arrogante e cheio de si, mas Hinata tinha olhos especiais. Ela conseguia ver além do óbvio, como aquele traço de medo e insegurança que ele tentava disfarçar, talvez do qual nem desse conta.

— Como passou a noite? — perguntou suave.

— Começou como uma grande merda, nem pensei que ia dormir. Mas aí eu dormi sim. Hoje apanhei um pouco do café da manhã, não sei cozinhar — coçou a nuca. Viu que a garota entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente para oferecer comida, mas cortou a oferta antes que fosse pronunciada — Não se preocupe! Não vou ficar muito tempo por aqui. Não quero ser um folgado morcegando nas costas dos outros. Me viro com o que der.

— Posso ensinar alguns pratos mais simples — ela ainda ofereceu.

Kiba pensou na oferta com mais cuidado. Uma coisa era ficar dependendo de Hinata para sobreviver em cada refeição. Outra bem diferente era aprender com ela como preparar a comida.

— Tudo bem! Obrigado! — sorriu largo — Por favor me ensine a cozinhar! — e aprender coisas não era tão ruim! Podia usar quando voltasse para Konoha. Se ficasse bom o bastante, cozinharia para a mãe e a irmã!

Reconsiderou o último pensamento. Mesmo que se não ficasse um cozinheiro de mão cheia faria várias refeições para a mãe e a irmã!

— Que tá acontecendo aqui?! — Naruto veio sorridente da direção do terceiro chalé. Hinata e Kiba estavam tão entretidos que nem viram o rapaz se aproximar.

— Bom dia, Naruto.

— Bom dia! — Kiba cumprimentou.

— Bom dia.

— A gente tava conversando sobre as refeições. Eu nunca cozinhei antes, minha mãe que cuidava disso, junto com a minha irmã. A Hinata disse que pode me dar umas aulas e eu aceitei.

— Jura? Quando eu cheguei aqui preferi aceitar os bento já prontos, né, Hinata? Esse hábito eu tenho até hoje! — era um folgado e não sentia vergonha em alardear como se fosse uma qualidade, ao invés de um hábito parasitário.

— Que cara de pau! — Kiba balançou a cabeça. Nem ele era tão sangue-suga assim. Então se lembrou de outro tópico e mudou completamente de assunto — Ne, quem mora naquela casa?

Apontou a construção que ficava entre a sua e a de Hinata.

— Essa é a casa da Ino. Ela chegou aqui antes de você, mas depois dos outros. As casas vão aparecendo em ordem de chegada — Naruto explicou — A primeira é a de Sasuke, depois do Shika, a minha, a da Hinata, a da Ino e a sua ali, por último.

De toda aquela informação, o cérebro de Kiba registrou apenas um fato que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

— Ino? Aquela Ino que eu conheci ontem? — soou confuso — Mas ela disse que não pode sair da água! Como que ela mora ali na casa?

— É simples — o garoto-Kitsune foi explicar, sem conseguir. Foi interrompido por Shikamaru.

— Yo — ele foi dizendo ainda mais perto da própria casa do que do grupinho reunido do lado de fora. O rosto levava marcas do travesseiro, sem dúvida alguma acabou de acordar e já saiu para o novo dia. Só Kiba não sabia, porém não era segredo que o rapaz preferia fazer a primeira refeição de um jeito mais ocidentalizado, preenchendo o café da manhã sobretudo com frutas. Isso o animava a ir para o pomar e colher frutas frescas. Na maioria das manhãs se acomodava nos galhos altos e comia por lá mesmo. Em outras, trazia as frutas para casa e preparava saladas vistosas e exóticas, que dividia com os vizinhos.

— Bom dia, Shikamaru.

— Bom dia!

— Yo, Shika!

Hinata, Kiba e Naruto responderam ao mesmo tempo, um tanto contagiados com a preguiça explícita nas feições do rapaz. Kiba ainda experimentou certa sensação de empolgação ao lembrar que aquele cara era mestiço com uma esfinge! Seu ego se sentia desafiado a tentar desvendar um dos enigmas mortais, apesar de saber que Shikamaru não os lançava. Talvez se insistisse um pouquinho... vai que...?

Entretanto, naquele momento, Kiba tinha outro enigma preenchendo sua mente. Dizia respeito a sereia e a casinha dela junto a sua. Ainda não entendia porque ela tinha uma residência, se não podia sair da água.

Tal pensamento o fez arregalar os olhos e abrir os lábios em um “oh” silencioso. Que besta ele era! Ino disse que sua cauda não virava pernas, o que não significa que ela não possa sair da água. Talvez um dos rapazes a tirasse do lago e a levasse para lá, todos os dias pela manhã e à noite! Assim ela podia viver no próprio lar!

Mistério resolvido.

Sentiu-se um gênio.

Ia comentar suas deduções com os outros, quando sentiu uma mudança no ar, algo leve, sutil... talvez passasse despercebido se Kiba não tivesse os sentidos ampliados por sua metade lobo. De qualquer forma, ele notou que algo estava diferente.

— Caralho! O Sasuke vem aí e a gente nem avisou o Kiba! Oe, Kiba? KIBA!

O garoto ouviu a voz de Naruto ecoando muito de leve, cada vez mais distante e longínqua, até desaparecer, como se ele se afastasse de perto de Kiba. Tudo o que restou foi aquele embotamento sobrenatural, inexplicável e maravilhoso.


	10. O alimento preferido

— Caralho! O Sasuke vem aí e a gente nem avisou o Kiba! Oe, Kiba? KIBA!

O garoto ouviu a voz de Naruto ecoando muito de leve, cada vez mais distante e longínqua, até desaparecer, como se ele se afastasse de perto de Kiba. Tudo o que restou foi aquele embotamento sobrenatural, inexplicável e maravilhoso.

De repente foi como se tudo se esvanecesse: os sons, o cenário, até as pessoas que estavam por perto sumiram da mente de Kiba. Ele tinha consciência apenas da sensação de maravilhamento estonteante que o envolvia. Quis mais daquilo, muito mais, como alguém que descobre um vício novo.

Teve leve noção de que as mãos tremiam, quando as esticou na direção de onde irradiava o efeito místico. Ficou sem ar e tonto, mal se dando conta de que seu sistema respiratório parou de funcionar e isso ocasionou não apenas a falta de fôlego, mas a tontura e o consequente desmaio.

—--

O gemidinho dolorido escapou antes que percebesse o que acontecia. Seguido de mais dois ou três, gêmeos em sofrimento.

— Ele está bem — era a voz de Naruto vencendo a névoa que confundia sua mente. Lutou para abrir os olhos, sem conseguir. A garganta parecia inchada, sendo difícil respirar.

— Kiba? — Hinata soou bem preocupada. Nem isso lhe deu forças para fazer qualquer coisa.

Precisou de mais alguns longos minutos, em que apenas ofegou pela dificuldade em respirar, antes que conseguisse erguer as pálpebras e mirar ao redor, tentando vencer aquele tom esbranquiçado que tirava um pouco das cores do lugar.

Estava deitado numa cama. Na cama da sua própria casa naquela realidade paralela, cercado pelos rostos familiares de Naruto, Shikamaru e Hinata. Até o rapaz que era meio esfinge parecia preocupado, coçando a nuca enquanto o observava analiticamente.

— Eu... — tentou. A voz falhou.

— Calma, Kiba. Não tenha pressa — a jovem mulher o tranquilizou.

— O Sasuke te pegou pra valer, hein?! — Naruto brincou um tanto aliviado. Já tinha visto outros caírem no truque, porém não de um jeito tão profundo. Foi assustador assistir o garoto recém-chegado sofrendo os efeitos naturais da raça de Sasuke.

Mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, Kiba olhou na direção da porta do quarto. Notou o rapaz ali parado. Um homem que parecia pouca coisa mais velho, de cabelos pretos curtos repicados e expressão séria (talvez azeda fosse a palavra mais adequada), que olhava de volta com os olhos estreitados. Só podia ser o tal Sasuke.

— Sasuke é metade humano e metade Veela — Shikamaru explicou em um tom de voz monótono — Veelas usam uma toxina para paralisar a presa e poder se alimentar.

De algum jeito aquelas palavras limparam a mente de Kiba. Seus instintos de lobo falaram mais alto e ele sentou-se na cama apesar do corpo dolorido que parecia ter levado uma surra. Nem seu fator de cura sobrenatural acelerou amainar aquilo.

Tentou lembrar o que sabia de Veelas e nem era pouca coisa. Pois essas criaturinhas eram verdadeiras pragas vivendo entre humanos e outros seres. Parasitavam usando o charme para se alimentar de sangue, sua principal refeição. Algo bem similar ao que os vampiros faziam. Com a diferença de que Veelas não eram consideradas demônios que voltaram do inferno. Também não eram nem um pouco raras. Na verdade, Kiba podia se lembrar fácil de duas dúzias de atrizes estrangeiras com certa dose de sangue Veela (provavelmente nem elas sabiam da herança), famosas pelas interpretações e beleza acima da média.

Também se lembrou que eram criaturas basicamente ocidentais. Seria a ascendência japonesa que tornava aquele rapaz “raro”? Porque o sangue humano que não era...

Todas as dúvidas ficaram óbvias na expressão confusa de Kiba.

— Nossa teoria é o gênero — Naruto explicou. O meio youkai era um tagarela nato que adorava ajudar as pessoas, mesmo que isso significasse dar uma aula — Elas são, em maioria esmagadora, femininas. Um Veela macho e meio-sangue é raro. Raríssimo.

— Ah — a explicação fez todo sentido. Kiba conhecia várias Veelas, uma delas chegou a fazer treinamento em Konoha por um tempo e fez sucesso: uma menina linda como um sonho. Sua mãe também tinha uma amiga Veela a quem visitava de vez em quando. E, se não estivesse muito enganado, sua madrinha Kurenai era um quarto Veela por parte de mãe.

O gene estava ligado à feminilidade em 100% dos casos. O que fazia do tal Sasuke uma anormalidade digna de estar ali com eles.

Só não explicava a agressividade com que se aproximou do grupinho!

— Por que me atacou? — Kiba soou ofendido — Não te fiz nada!

— Não foi de propósito — Sasuke respondeu com enfado — Não é como se eu quisesse beber o seu sangue, não parece saboroso.

— É a abstinência — Naruto voltou a se intrometer.

— Abstinência? — Kiba inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado — Faz tempo que ele não bebe sangue aí deu vontade?

Shikamaru sorriu de leve, e Kiba se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que o via oferecer tal gesto. Ficou tão absorvido na expressão misteriosa do rapaz, que perdeu o sorrisão maldoso de Naruto.

— Veelas gostam de sangue. Mas o fator que mais atrai uma Veela é sangue virgem — Shikamaru informou.

Dois segundos. Demorou dois segundos para Kiba entender a frase e sentir o rosto esquentar, dando um show aos demais enquanto o sangue subia por seu pescoço cobria as faces e atingia as orelhas até a ponta. Hinata juntou as mãos a frente da face, corando de leve com a cena fofa e a consequente situação constrangedora.

— E-eu não tenho culpa — Kiba esbravejou tentando disfarçar — Nasci assim e nem deu tempo de mudar o status antes de vir parar aqui!

Por mais furioso que soou, o rosto tão vermelho que os triangulo quase sumiram desmentia qualquer intenção agressiva.

— Tsc — Sasuke cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Também não era culpa dele se a natureza Veela fosse tão forte. Estava preso naquela realidade a tempo demais. Mal se lembrava da ultima vez que provou seu alimento favorito.

Ainda que pudesse comer outras coisas e acabasse ganhando todo o sangue quando matavam algum animal selvagem, não era a mesma coisa de poder degustar o líquido quente e pulsante, pueril de um humano que ainda não foi maculado. Quando seu olfato captou o cheiro daquele garoto, sua parte animal reagiu por puro instinto. Tentar caçá-lo e prová-lo foi primordial, não pode se controlar.

Até ali, parado perto da porta, sua boca salivava só pela possibilidade poder provar um pouquinho do alimento que pensou que jamais estaria ao seu alcance outra vez. Algumas pessoas amam carne. Outras preferem frutas. Já Veelas, apreciam sangue puro em essência. Quem podia julgar?

— Sasuke vai precisar de muito foco — Shikamaru coçou o queixo. Sua alimentação era basicamente feita de frutas. Não podia imaginar o que era enfrentar aqueles instintos ligados a sobrevivência, pois alimentar-se era premissa básica de qualquer espécie.

— Foco? — Kiba moveu-se desconfortável.

— Foco — Shikamaru continuou com a didática — Veelas usam uma toxina camuflada com o charme para atrair as vítimas. Essa toxina pode causar paralisia corporal e embotamento dos sentidos, o que facilita a alimentação. Acho que o cheiro é um gatilho, estou certo?

A pergunta foi lançada para Sasuke, que desviou os olhos.

— É — respondeu de má vontade.

— Precisa se controlar — Shikamaru suspirou — Talvez se acostume com o cheiro de Kiba e a influência se torne mais fraca com o tempo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Sabia que dependia dele manter a mente limpa. Já se recriminava demais por perder o controle daquele jeito. Não queria que acontecesse de novo.

— E eu posso treinar para não ser afetado por essa toxina, não? — Kiba soou esperançoso. Era forte, teve certeza que daria conta do recado. Além disso, não pretendia ficar por ali tempo o suficiente para cair no truque uma segunda vez.

— É mais complicado do que isso, Kiba — Hinata falou com suavidade — É uma resposta natural, como espirrar por causa de um cheiro que causa alergia. A gente não controla.

— Vocês não são afetados?

— Não tanto — Hinata desviou os olhos, corando novamente.

— Caralho!! — Kiba era lerdo, mas não era burro. Entendeu fácil o que aquilo significava.

— Essa é outra solução — Naruto sorriu tão cheio de dentes que parecia um tubarão — Pode fazer sexo, assim seu cheiro muda e o Sasuke não tenta te comer! Ou beber, né? Acho que “beber” encaixa melhor.

A frase soou tão errada, de tantas formas diferentes, que os outros perderam a reação por alguns segundos constrangedores.

— Oe, maldito. Cale essa boca — Sasuke resmungou irritado, ofendido.

— Fa-fazer...? — Kiba olhou em volta. Nas atuais circunstâncias, fazer sexo precisaria envolver algum daqueles quatro. Bem, ele era um shifter lobo. E lobos são criaturas livres que não se prendem a barreiras como gênero.

Graças a imaginação fértil, Kiba teve a mente inundada por imagens nada castas. Nada, nada castas. E sua expressão entregou tudo, porque ele voltou a corar de forma violenta, quando o coração bateu forte bombeando o sangue todo para as bochechas. Sangue que correu veloz nas veias, e alcançou o olfato apurado de Sasuke, agindo como gatilho pela segunda vez.

Sem que pudesse evitar, o Veela propagou suas toxinas pelo quarto, querendo alimentar-se pela principal fonte de sustância que lhe foi negada. Kiba gemeu, preso pelo charme e encantamento que camuflavam o veneno paralisante.

Naruto apressou-se para tirar Sasuke do aposento, enquanto Hinata ia socorrer Kiba.

Shikamaru assistiu a cena, terminando por coçar a nuca e suspirar. A convivência entre aqueles dois seria muito mais do que problemática!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huahsuahsaushasu olhem essa saga paralela. Será que o Sasuke consegue comer o Kiba ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ou o status muda antes e ele se salva?
> 
> Até o próximo!


End file.
